Night of the clowns
by twinkels
Summary: When the south park gang go on a road trip to music festival things go horribly wrong and they discover that clowns are no laughing matter WARNING ..Very Gory character deaths and if you like clowns well this will make you hate them this story is for mature adults only
1. Chapter 1

Authors note ... I was going to write this end of last year at the height of the clown carry on but was doing other stories at the time and at that time everyone hated clowns so now the clown craze has died down thought I do it now it's also loosely based on a movie called Clown Town so I don't own anything here and surprised I came up with this as I hate clowns also the South Park gang will appear in next chapter

PROLOUGE ...August 1996...In a small railroad town 7 year old twins Carl and Sarah were being looked after by their baby sitter 17 year old Kate who volinteered to help the family out at the last moment as the normal baby sitter wasent around that night and as she knew the twins it was no big deal really and she'd get a bit of cash in her pocket as she wanted to go to a rock festival that came to a nearby town every year

" Come on will be time for bed you pair don't want 2 grumpy kids in the morning do we now " Kate said smiling at the 2 children

" Aww so we have to I'm not tired and the other babysitter used to let us stay up really late sometimes watch scary movies " Sarah said sighing

" Well I'm not the other babysitter am I and till she comes back I'm in charge okay so what I say goes and it's nearly 10 pm you two you've been up long enough " Kate said

" The other babysitter won't be back ever wish she was here now she'd let us stay up " Sarah said

" Oh I see so what happened to the other babysitter then ..? Asked Kate as Sarah looked at Carl but both gave a silent smile and shrugged

" Okay guess it's a secret no big deal but as for now inside both of you before your parents get on at me for keeping you up late " Kate said ushering the kids inside and ignoring Sarah moaning

The twins were kind of strange kids Sarah was sort of a normal little girl she loved playing with Barbie dolls and baby dolls and. had a thing about clowns she loved clowns and collected them so her room was filled with clown dolls and clown objects that Kate found a bit creepy but if that was Sarah's thing well who was she to judge and when she was little she was obsessed with Ballet

Carl on the other hand was a strange boy he rarely spoke and never spoke to Kate yet she did hear him speak to his mom earlier but he seemed an odd kid and never spoke to the neighbouring kids but what Kate didn't like about Carl he seemed to have a temper already she'd seen him pull Sarah's hair and slam the screen door a few times but she never said anything she might mention it to his parents later

" Okay guys now teeth nightclothes on and into bed before your dad gets back okay " Yelled Sarah yelling up the stairs as the twins bolted up the stairs thumping loudly as they went

As the twins got ready for bed Katy made herself an orange juice and then fixed the twins up some warm milk as they liked a glass of warm milk before bed it helped them sleep

" Hey behave up their " Yelled Kate coming up the stairs to see to the twins and looking in their rooms to see Carl was already in bed and next door Sarah was brushing her long dark hair

" I brought your milk now once you finished fixing your hair into bed okay young lady " laughed Kate as Sarah nodded

" Don't you think I have such pretty hair I love my hair so pretty I like looking pretty ' Sarah said smiling and looking in a mirror

" Yeah you have beautiful hair sweetie now into to bed with you and no getting back up again " Kate said as Sarah grabbed a large creepy looking clown doll and went into bed

" Okay you two cosy now you cuddle up to your clown and go to sleep " Kate said covering up Sarah and the doll

' Night Kate and please don't go like the other babysitter ' Sarah said confusing Kate a little

" Er okay I'll be downstairs if you need me okay sweetie " Kate said turning on a soft nightlamp and closing the door before heading downstairs

Kate sighed as she looked at the mess of the place toys Lego play dough and colouring stuff everywhere

' Damn I wish these kids would learn to pick up their toys I'm a babysitter not a slave " Kate said to herself sighing as she lifted the toys to put in the toy box and also she lifted up a Barbie doll that had its face painted with felt tip pen to look like a clown and blue streaks in its blonde hair

' Damn what is it with Sarah and clowns poor Barbie I always took care of mine as a kid and as for clowns they creep me out " Kate sighed throwing the Barbie along with 2 push clown dolls into the toy box

Once the mess was at last tidy Kate went into the kitchen and grabbed her juice and also made a snack and she thought she heard a noise from upstairs

" Sarah Carl behave you two don't make me come up their or your both in trouble " Sarah yelled up the stairs before going back to the lounge to turn on the tv

" Well as the brats are in bed might as well see what's on I fancy a movie " Kate thought to herself turning on the TV to see if she could find a movie so she sat down and grabbed the TV remote and guide to look through the listings

Kate glanced at the tv and it was some boring debut about politics boring stuff and as Kate was about to change the tv the phone rang

" Hello Roberts household can I help you " Kate said politely

" What omg is anyone hurt what happened " Katie said shocked

It was the twins father apparently he was coming home soon as their been a huge accident and many killed a train had derailed and ploughed onto the highway killing many

Kate was in shock and upset as she went into the lounge and soon reports started coming through on tv and a news reporter was standing in front of a huge fireball and already the death toll was over 50

" Yes Tom I'm reporting from downtown where a huge accident happened a passenger train derailed and flipped over ploughing on to a main road causing 3 houses and 12 cars to explode and so far 50 are reported dead but the people on the train haven't been accounted for it's feared the death toll could reach Well over 100 and also their is a lot of injured too the down town area is closed off and all the city hospitals are on stand by ' A reporter said

" OMG " Kate said watching the horror unfold in front of her but suddenly something caught her attention like feet so Kate turned round to see Carl dressed in one of Sarah's clown costumes and make up smeared on his face

' Carl what the hell are you doing out of bed get up those stairs now and get that costume off and wash your face now your in big trouble buster " Kate said as Carl turned and ran and suddenly before Kate could go after him a knife went right through her and she fell to the floor and sitting on the stairs smiling and holding a large clown doll covered in blood was Sarah and all she said was " Opps as she glanced at Carl who gave an evil smile

Well that's that chappy done next one will be set in today's times with the SP gang


	2. Chapter 2

Modern day August 2016 ... Good friends 17 year Stan Kyle and Kenny along with Wendy and Bebe were planning a road trip to a music festival and had hired. a mini bus and as it was summer it take them out of their dead beat town of South park as they were fed up with the place now

The trip had been planned for a while and it was Stan that managed to get tickets and Kenny said he was bringing a girl but no one knew who really as he said she'd turn up on the day they were to leave butntheir was also another problem Cartman

Cartman had been a problem since kindergarten really he was a obnoxious spoilt fat boy and always seem to ruin everything for everyone from dressing up as Hitlelr twice first when he was obsessed with The passion movie and trying to start a second Holocaust and then he thought it be funny to gatecrash Kyle's Bar Mitzvah dressed a Hitler again yet that resulted in a broken nose from Kyle but now he was trying to keep in with them to go on this trip

" Look you guys I promis I'll be good no Jew jokes or poor jokes or anything Iv turned over a new leaf you gotta believe me please can I come " Cartman said

" You ha.. don't make me laugh you don't know how to turn over a new leaf .Look face it fatass you will never change and no your still not coming so forget it and we don't care if you go crying to your mom like the big baby you are " Kyle said

" You fucking Ginger Jersey no good greedy Jew you have a spare set tickets and you won't give it to me why take that piece of low life filthy trailer trash with you and where the hell did he get the money for a road trip he's poor he can't afford them I bet he stole the money " Yelled Cartman meaning Kenny

" No he didn't steal any money got off his ass and worked for the money something you won't do and your nothing but a lazy fatass spounge I don't see you getting a job soon you can't live at home with your mom forever so yes Kenny is coming he is way better than you will ever be " Yelled Kyle

" well at least I'm not a little swot still hiding behind the school gates like you and Stan are " Yelled Cartman

" Yeah cos we didn't get kicked out at 16 like you did and when Kenny left he went straight to work he might be poor but he's not last he's a hard worker and not afraid to get his hands dirty so that's why we're taking him not you and reason why we're still at school is to get more grades iis so we can go to collage and get a good job " Kyle yelled making Cartman mad and he was about to attack Kyle but Stan got in the middle breaking them up like he always did

" Okay okay enough both of you God it's like being back in school again you two pack it in okay " Stan said

" Well he's a greedy Jew typical Harding Jew gold and now those festival tickets all I wanted was him to sell me one but no he gave them to damn Kenny that little trailer trash shit " Yelled Cartman making Kyle mad again

' Are you fucking deaf I told you I ..Begun Kyle but Stan grabbed him

" Kyle Kyle look drop it okay dude he's not worth it let's just go ignore him we have things to do " Stan said grabbing Kyle and pulling him off

" Your so lucky that Kenny isn't here just now cos he would smash that ugly face in and send you flying into the next century " Yelled Kyle as Stan pulled him away yelling " Look Kyle drop it he's not worth it

No more was said about Cartman and the boys managed to avoid him the rest of that day and next day they met up with Kenny who had his bags packed

" Hey so is everyone all ready I can't wait to get this show on the road it's gonna be an awesome time and goodbye South Park see you in the fall " Yelled Kenny loudly making a few people turn round but they ignored Kenny as they were used to him shouting

" So where's your partner are you bringing anyone ..? Asked Wendy smiling at Kenny

" Yup I am she'll be hear soon she was getting some new clothes and was shopping with her friend really early today but she'll be coming soon " Kenny said grinning

" So who are you bringing is it a girl that was at school with us ..? Asked Bebe

" Well she did go to our school but you'll see her when she gets here and hear she comes now " Said Kenny smiling as a pretty blonde girl came over making everyone gasp in shock as they knew her

" Mercadies "The group gasped in shock as the knew the girl had a bad reputation and was one of the Raisens girls that was now working at Hooters and she was dressed like a hooker too in a tight fitting low cut top and tiny shorts and long bleached white blonde hair and her face caked in make up and had a bright hot pink case on wheels with her

" Hey guys so cool to see you again long time huh ..? mercadies said kissing Kenny on the mouth leaving a lipstick mark on the side of his mouth

" Er Ken can we have a quiet word a moment " Said Kyle pulling Kenny to the side

" Sup dude ..? Asked Kenny

" Kenny what are you doing with her she's a raisins girl and their off limits no one in their right mind dates them " Kyle said

" Well I am no she's not in Raisins anymore she's in Hooters and she's hot " Kenny said looking at Mercadies who blew a kiss to him as she flicked her hair back of her shoulders

" Dosent matter and Hooters is an adult version of Rasions fuck dude what the hell are you playing at remember the carry on with Butters and Lexie a few years ago and how she used him those girls are trouble dude they will bleed you dry take all your money walk all over you and dump you no one in their right mimd dates them their like hookers " Kyle begun but Kenny got mad

" Look just lay off okay ill date who I wanna date I don't tell you who to date so don't tell me your not my mother and Mercadies is coming and that's it so you can like it of fuck off " Kenny said making Kyle sigh as he knew he was fighting a loosing battle as Kenny was stubborn

" Well okay dude I hope you know what your doing and don't come crying to us if she takes all your cash and dumps you " Kyle said ignoring Kennys glares

" OMG this is so awesome you guys do you know I have never been to a music festival before come to think of it Iv never been away really I was always kinda envious of you guys always going away together as I never had the time really and also I so wanted to enter the County fair Queen contest but so couldn't get time off you were so lucky being queen Bebe and you too being an attendant Wendy omg you both looked so pretty and Kyle and Kenny were handsome so sorry about the custard pies carry on with that fat boy but I have to say I do like that boy he spends a lot in Hooters and was in Raisens a lot as a kid he left big tips but I have to admit I'm so excited about this that's why I so had to get new clothes and get my hair done " Mercadies said all in one breath as if she was hyper making the others sigh as they knew with her it was gonna be one long road trip

well that's that chappy done more to come


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle was right the journey was cerinly something else with Mercsdies on board and the way she chatted non stop no one could get a word on but it seemed Kenny hung on every word she said

" We should have told her not to come no one can stand her and you guys know how us girls feel about those no good raisins girls or what ever they are now I say we dump her somewhere " Bebe whispered to Kyle when Kenny was out of earshot

" Look if she goes then Kenny will no doubt go and he will never speak to us again and Kenny is a good friend okay he's not my super best friend but he's a good friend and call him wild and crazy the guys got a heart of gold really and I'm not gonna loose him over her so I guess we will have to put up with her and hey it's only for a few days then we don't have to see her again and anyway bet by the time we get back it will be over she'll move on to some other guy like those girls do so don't worry about it it's only for 3 days " Kyle said as Bebe sighed and glanced at Mercadies as she wasent keen on her

Bebe and Wendy tried to avoid talking to Mercadies who kept going on and on boring them and Stan and Kyle too

" OMG oh did I show you my guys my new phone it's my life daddy bought me it for my birthday last month all my banking detailes my ID my security number everything and it was so expensive too and he searched everywhere to get a hot pink as only colours were in white and black and silver but I knew their was a pink one and I wanted pink you see I'm a princess and what I want I get and also when I become 18 I'm getting a pink sports car ohh lucky me I love pink and maybe when I'm older I might quit Hooters and become a living Barbie doll " Mercadies said

" Yeah lucky you and sounds great " Said Wendy bored and also thinking that Barbie had more brains than Mercedes

The group drove on passing through a few towns before hitting the freeway

" Okay next town we will stop for gas we're running low also we can get a bite to eat too before heading on Sat nav says if we keep going we will reach our destination tonight and we can set up the tents and get ready for the festival that officially starts tomorrow " Stan said

" Awesome also the funfair is gonna be their too can't wait what about you guys all. excited then..Asked Kenny

" Yeah should be fun but don't go crazy eating too much food then going onnthe fast rides you'll throw up " Said Stan as Kenny made a face

" Well if we're gonna go on funfair rides good job we have pants on then " Wendy said looking at her pale lilic leggings

" OMG its years since Iv been to a funfair think the last time was at the County fair when you guys were king and Queen and you were like 12 or 13 at the time that was so long ago " Begun Mercadies about to go into another long boring conversation but lucky Kyle cut her off

" We were 12 at the time I remember that year as I had my Bar Mitzvah the following year " Kyle said pulling a favs

" Oh yeah always wanted to ask you Kyle what is a Bar Mitzvah do only Jewish people have it or did you guys have one too I never had one " Said Mercadies making Kyle sigh and Stan laugh a bit

" Well your Christian so no you won't have had one it's a Jewish tradition coming of age ceromony it's hard to explaine and it tale all day maybe one day I'll tell you " Kyle said as they drove on

" Oh that's so intreasting I love exploring other people's beliefs it's fascinating and do you know your the only Jewish person I know ..Oh wait I know your brother so I guess that's two Jewish people I know or maybe 3 are you related to that other boy Francis I think he's Jewish is he not ..? Asked Merchants making Kyle sigh

" Yes Francis is Jewish too but no we're not related just sort of friends " Kyle said glancing at Stan who shrugged a bit

Stan turned on the radio and chatted to Kyle whist Bebe and Wendy watched a movie on their tablets with earphones so they couldn't hear any more of Mercadies and poor Kenny had to put up with her

A while later eventually everyone came to a small roadside cafe and gas station so devised to get out

"Okay us girls can freshen up inside we won't be long " Said Bebe looking at Wendy and Mercadies but Mercadies only shrugged

Soon Stan filled up the bus with gas before he and Kyle went into the bathroom themselfs to freshen up

" Look dude I'm sorry about Mercadies I had no idea Kenny was gonna bring her I had no idea they were daring I thought he was with that girl her dad works in the scrapyard he went with her after he broke up with Red " Stan said

" Its okay dude you weren't to know I guess and I don't see it lasting long anyway knowing Kenny he'll be with someone new by next week it never lasts with him " Kyle said washing his hands

" Yeah true so what about you and Bebe you think you'll settle down then ..? Asked Stan as Kyle shrugged

" I dunno maybe but I'm scared incase she goes back to Clyde sure they were together at Easter their I'd like to think she's the one for me but I'm not sure really so what about you and Wendy you guys have been an item as long as I can remember " Said Kyle

" Yeah I know I do love Wendy and would love to settle down with her one day but we're both so young 17 and after the summer we will both be heading to collage and she has really high ambitions too she wants to be a politician maybe even run for the president one day she has high standards and hopes " Stan said

" Yeah I know and you could do really well too maybe be her equall your as smart as she is just study hard get real good grades and he'll dare I say your a lot smarter than your dad " Kyle said as Stan sighed

" Look Stan don't put yourself down your really smart too and you start collage this year and I just know it you'll do well " Kyle said gently placing a hand on Stans shoulder

" Will I but I'll feel overshadowed by Wendy if we were to get married she'd have a better job than me oh Kyle maybe I'm not good enough for her and I wanted to get engaged next year on our 18th my plan is to take her to Paris France she always wanted to go their " Stan said

" And you will and you are good enough for her she loves you dude and she's lucky to have you " Kyle said pulling Stan into a hug and before Stan could hug back Kenny walked in and both boys pulled apart turning scarlet

" Oh yeah and what are you two up to then your not like Creek then are you ..? Asked Kenny laughing

" Creek ..? Asked Stan and Kyle together confused

" Duh. Wake up Creek Craig and Tweek people call them Creek cos their Gay but if you are hey no big deal I don't care live and let live that's what I say I don't care if your straight or gay " Kenny said going into a cubical and laughing a bit

" Hell no I don't know what gave you that idea okay I might have hugged Stan but it was what they call a bro hug I'm with Bebe and he's with Wendy I like Stan but not that way God you get such perverted ideas Ken ' Said Kyle as Kenny giggled

" Well as I said dude you don't need to be shy I'm not like fatass back home where he'd tease you I don't care and since it came out about Craig and Tweek well don't care about that too I still hang out with them their still cool guys and I even tried batting for the same team once " Kenny said with a wink

" OMG you with who your not gay Kenny " Said Stan shocked

' No I know I'm not but Iv tried it and it was okay and it was with Buttercup " Kenny said with a laugh

" Buttercup.. OMG you mean Butters when..? Asked Stan shocked

" Well at the time it was real cool to act gay and Butters looked hot and smelled sexy turned me on " Kenny said laughing

" The metrosexual craze " Stan and Kyle said together as Kenny nodded

" Yeah I used it as an excuse to experiment with my feelings as I was kinda confused at the time so I made out with Butters in the boys restroom he was in their fixing his hair a vision in pink he was and I couldn't help it and anyway you two made out if I remember right " Kenny said smiling

" What hell no well we might have had one kiss but that was it really and all the guys were at it you know that Ken " Said Stan blushing

" Yeah yeah okay what ever but as I said I like girls now but I'm going to grab a bite to eat so I'll see you guys out front and if you do anything don't get an organism too loud " Said Kenny with a laugh as he left the room laughing and left Stan and Kyle shocked

well that's that chappy done more to come


	4. Chapter 4

Soon Kyle and Stan followed Kenny to the cafe area and found the girls Bebe and Wendy were sitting chatting eating a. Sandwich and drinking some cola but Mercadies was standing nearby and her attention was elsewhere

" Thought we'd grab something to eat before we hit the road again save us dipping into our food supply " Said Wendy smiling

" Good idea we can maybe stock up on more food in Nabraska too' Stan said

" Hey did you guys say Nabraska " A man said coming over

' Yeah why we have to drive though their " Stan said

" Look dude you don't wanna go through their strange things happen people go missing it ain't a safe place go back to where you came from " Another man said

' Scuse ms but we're on a road trip a music festival we paid good money for the tickets and this has been planned since end of last year so we're not turning back and going home " Kyle said as the cafe fell silent and everyone looked at each other

" You ain't from these parts are you boy ' A man said looking at Kyle

" No were from Colorado South Park were on a road trip my friends and I " Said Kyle confused a bit

" Thought so makes sense they don't know what happened near those parts do they " A woman said

" What know what what's going on what happened where ..? Asked Wendy

" Look I don't wanna go into detales but best you go back stay away from Nabraska that's all I'm gonna say " The man said and before the group could say anything else Mercadies gave a scream making the others turn round and to see her slap a guy across the face

" You leave my ass alone you pervert it costs a lot to touch that dirty pervert " Mercedes said glaring at an old man with a thick beard and rotting teeth and unwashed hair

" Mercadies are you okay ..? Asked Kenny putting his arm around her and glaring at the man

" Yeah that hobo slapped my ass but I got him back dirty old pervert he looks ages with my grandpa " Mercedes said as Kenny was about to start trouble

' What the fuck do you think your doing to my girlfriend got a problem " Begun Kenny but Stan grabbed him

" Kenny enough he's not worth it now Come on you guys I think we should push on everyone grab your things and we will go " Stan said

' Are you still gonna drive though Nebraska after what those giys told you they said it was dangerous " Wendy said

" Oh come on it will be fine what's gonna happen alien abduction " Stan said with a laugh as they all got into the mini bus again and headed on

Stan ignored the men's warning and headed towards Nebraska as it was nothing special really

" Are you okay their ..? Asked Wendy looking a panic stricken Mercadies who searched through her back cursing

' Fuck fuck it my phone Iv lost my new phone oh hell " Mercadies said panicking

" How could you loose your phone you had it when I last seen you it was in your hand turn out the contents of your purse maybe it's at the bottom " Bebe said as Mercadies shook her purse contents in the floor but their was no phone their

" Fuck it's not their it cost like 300 dollars and all my details are on it I can't afford to loose oh shit " Mercedes said upset and panicking

" well what were you doing when you last had it ..? Asked Wendy

" I was at the table and that's when I got my ass spanked by that jerk ..OMG Iv left it at the cafe you guys its on the table we have to go back " Mercadies said panicking

" OMG are you kidding we have driven like 10 miles since them if we go back now we won't be in time for the festival and you should have been more careful with your stuff and pay attention " Said Kyle

" Look I need my phone my life is on that phone my bank detales my ID everything I can't live without it we have to go back you don't understand I need my phone ' Yelled Mercadies on the verge of tears now making the others sigh

" Look why don't we call your phone see if it's their and if it is we can pick it up on the way home I'm sure they'll keep your phone safe till we get back " Bebe said

" Good idea " Said Stan as he pulled over to get a signal

" I can't afford to loose my phone oh God my dad might not be able to get me another pink one I don't want a white silver or black I want my phone " Mercadies kept saying over and over as Kenny comforted her

" Look we will get your phone soon don't worry babies everything will be okay " Kenny said rubbing Mercadies back as Mercadies gave Bebe her phone number

" Shh you guys Mercadies phone is ringing " Bebe said waving to the others as a man awnserd the phone

" Hello who is this,..? The man asked

" Er hi their I think you might have my friends phone she left it in the cafe it's a pink iPhone with a little hello kitty charm on it " Bebe said describing the phone

" Yes I have the phone she left it on the table " The man said

" Awesome and thank you can you guys keep it for us till we get back " Bebe said then turned to Mercadies and said " We found your phone

" Where are you ..? Asked the man confusing Bebe a bit

" Huh what do you mean ..? Asked Bebe

" I asked where are you .. ? The man replied

" No we can come to you on the way back we're passing the cafe again we will be back in a couple of days .." Bebe begun but got cut off

" Where are you I will come to you " The man said shocking Bebe a bit

" Stan where are we the guy wants to bring the phone to us " Bebe said as Stan looked at the map on his own phone

" I. Guess we're on the on the main road into Nebraska I'm not sure really " Stan said

" Main road into Nebraska I guess we're in a lot of desert like Area amazing we can get a signal really " Bebe said

" Okay their is a small turn of area and their is a small town their meet their in an hour " The man said

" Wait who are you what's your name hello " Said Bebe but the man hung up confusing Bebe more

" What's going on what did he say ..? Asked Kyle

" He said theirs a small town a kind of turn off area and he wants us to meet him their in an hour " Bebe said

" Lets do it I want my phone I need it " Yelled Mercadies

" Wait did you get the guys name or any details about him ..? Asked Kenny as Bebe shook her head

' No he hung up before I could ask him he sounded strange " Bebe said

" Do we really wanna meet him then could be trouble " Said Kyle

" No we have to don't you understand I need my phone we have to meet him come on what you waiting for lets go " Yelled Mercadies as everyone got back into the bus again and drove on looking for a turn off area as the man had described

After about half an hour of searching Stan eventually found a small turn off area and took the small side road and also noticed old abandoned rail tracks too and something told him in his mind to follows them so he did and soon they found a small old town

" Well guess this is it the town let's wait here till he arrives " Stan said as everyone got out the bus and waited

" Oh god if he's gone though all my personal stuff I'll die that's privet " Mercadies said freaking out

" Relax everything will be okay I'm sure and once you get the phone we can head to the festival we can get the tent up and get some sleep as we won't have time really to look around but we can do that tomorrow " Kyle said

" So did the guy say where to meet him is Their a exact spot ..? Asked Stan looking at Bebe

' No just said wait in the town he'll be here soon no doubt and Mercadies can get her phone and we can get out of here kinda creepy here " Bebe said looking around

" I dunno about you guys but have you noticed something ..? Asked Wendy

" OMG yeah I just did their were is all the people the towns destered

indeed the town was festered homes and businesses stood abandons a few cars were abandoned too and not a soul to be seen and it did look creepy and it made the friends feel uneasy also they had the feeling they were being watched too by many pairs of eyes this was no normal town

well that's that chappy done


	5. Chapter 5

" Hello is their anyone their ..? Yelled Kyle thinking he seen movement from behind a building

" What's wrong Kyle is it the guy with my phone is he here ..? Asked Mercadies going over towards Kyle

" No I don't know I thought I seen someone by that. building over their maybe I imagined it dunno " Kyle said

" Well he should be here not we have been here for just over an hour I think don't suppose anyone has the time I can't be bothered getting my phone from my purse ' Said Wendy

' Ill do it begun " Bebe but Kyle had beaten her too it by looking at his watch

" Just gone 20 to 5 so I think we have been here for just over an hour not counting the time it took us to get here so your friend is late " Kyle said as he looked at his fancy gold watch

" Wow dude you still wear a watch I thought no one had a watch in this day and age with cell phones and tablets and that looks a beauty too expensive " Said Stan looking at the watch

" Well I'm not really a watch person and as you know never wore one as a kid but I got this for a Bar Mitzvah gift and yeah it's 18 carrot Gold I used to wear it on special occasions but mom told me to wear it even though I don't like to as it was so expensive but I guess it's pretty " Kyle said touching his watch before glancing around again

The group waited a bit longer but their was still no sign of anyone and Mercadies was starting to freak out as they were running low on time and had to get to the festival

" Look we should be almost Their by now and we're not its obvious to guys not gonna show up maybe he was a prankster and we really should be going now we can get the phone on the way back I'm sure it's safe " Said Stan

' No we can't we have to wait look Stan you have no idea how important that phone is to me so we can't go on we have to wait for the guy I'm sure he'll be here soon so that's why we have to wait " Mercadies said arguing with Stan

" Look we can try calling the phone again ask the guy where he is and how long he'll be and this time we will get his name " Said Bebe pulling out her own phone but a notice saying ' no signal ' flashed on her screen

" Damn it no signal here " Bebe said looking at her phone

" Wow same here weird I thought every town had signals " Said Stan looking at his own phone in fact no one got a signal

" Not all towns get signals and this one is abandond so why bother if their is. no people here to use a phone and Stan is right we might as well push on we can't afford to wast any more time it's obvious the guys not coming I'm sorry Mercadies but I think you've lost your phone " Kyle said

' No don't fucking say that I need that phone and their might be a call box nearby we can use or one of the houses might have a phone it's okay for you guys you all have your fancy phones I don't now and I need my phone NOW " screamed Mercadies

" Look babes calm down we will find your phone but we can get it on the way back but we really have to ...' Begun Kenny but Mercadies cut him off in a temper

" Don't babes me why don't you help me look for it " Mercadies yelled

" I would but we would miss the festival we can get the phone later Stan is right " Kenny said but got cut off again by a mad Mercadies

" I don't believe I'm hearing this . fuck it your my boyfriend Kenny and your meant to be on my side tell them we have to wait and get the phone now fuck the festival my phone is more important and the dumb festival that will be here again next year " Screamed Mercadies as Kenny yelled back at her cursing at her too

Whist Kenny and Mercadies were yelling back and foward turning the air blue with their swearing Wendy suddenly noticed something lying on the ground she never seen before so went over to see what it was

" Wendy what's wrong ..? Asked Bebe going over ignoring Mercadies and the boys all fighting

" A doll a little clown doll weird " Said Wendy picking up the creepy clown doll and looking at it

" The doll wore a silky red and black clown suit had a painted face with red make up and red plastic hair in a slicked back pointed at the sides and the hairline looked a little receeding kind of what l an old clown would wear and look like and the doll did look a little old

" Urgh creepy I don't like clowns and that little guy looks creepy " Bebe said making a face

" I'm not a big fan myself too but wonder who this doll belongs to I found him just their he is old but dirty looking but I think the dirt is fake he looks like a horror clown yet his costumes clean but his hands have that fake dirt on him " Said Wendy and as she touched the doll she made it talk giving her a scare'

" Every day is a parade every night is a bloodbath " The doll said with an evil laugh and creepy carnival music

" OMG that is just creepy " Said Bebe looking at the doll

" Hey did you girls find something " Asked Kyle coming over seeing Wendy had something in her hand

" Yeah this doll a creepy horror clown I found him over their don't know who he belongs to and what kid would want this doll it's creepy " Wendy said handing Kyle the doll and as Kyle took the doll it spoke again

" Cuddle up closer I won't bite " The doll said

" Ewwoo no thanks think I'll pass on that " Said Bebe pulling a face

" You guys find something ..? Asked Kenny coming over and ignoring Mercadies yelling at him that they were through and she never wanted to see him again

" Wow that's a cool doll let's keep it also we can scare Cartman with it when we get back he hates clowns " Said Kenny now taking the doll and making it talk again

" I love making babies cry " The doll said

" Well little dude you can make the biggest baby of them all cry wanna come on a road trip with us " Kenny said looking at the doll

" Kenny you can't keep it the doll belongs to someone we have to leave it maybe someone will come back looking for it look we can sir the doll on one of the porches and we need to leave soon " Kyle said taking the doll and walking over to a nearby house to sit the doll on the step

" Even thought your creepy I guess someone might be missing you " Kyle said then suddenly he thought he seen a shape lurking near by that looked like a tall bald man

" Hello anyone their theirs no need to hide dude we won't hurt you just come out we need to talk " Kyle yelled

" What's going on dude ..? Asked Stan and Kenny coming over followed by the girls

" Their is someone in the bushes over their I seen them a tall bald guy I think he's watching us " Kyle said as suddenly they heard a twig break making them all turn round and they seen a shape running off into the woods that were nearby

" Wait come back " Yelled Stan

" Get back here and give me my phone " Yelled Mercadies but. noone awnserd her

" This place is weird I say we just get to hell out of here and time we reach the festival it will be dark and we can't put our tents up in the dark if we leave now we might be Their by sunset so I say let's go " Stan said as Kyle nodded but Mercadies screaming interrupted them again

" You fucking assholes gimme my phone back I'll get the fucking cops in your asses and get you banned from all the Hooters restraints in the states you bunch of thieving pricks " Mercadies screamed shocking Wendy and Bebe as they never heard such swearing even from Kenny

" Wow calm down will ya fuck sake look face it the phones gone just need to forget about it " Kenny begun but a stinging slap to the face silenced him

" Shut the fuck up asshole I will get my phone back and stay away from me " Yelled Mercadies as Kenny approached her

" Well looks if that romance is over now I didn't even last till next week ' Whisperd Stan to Kyle

" Well as I said he's better without her those girls are all trouble but now is. It the time to talk about Raisens or Hooters girls we have to get out of here or their is no point in going to the festival and anyway this place is creeping me out I don't like it " Said Kyle glancing around

Suddnly before anyone could say anything an old man came running out of one of the houses shooting a gun in the oar and screaming terrifying everyone and he was cursing them out too

well that's that chappy done more later


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone all screamed and ran as an middle aged man with long greying hair and a beard chased them and was still shooting

" Get the fuck out of here damn kids you can't be here go on get out ' The man screamed chasing them

" OMG fuck dude we're going we're going we're going calm down " Screamed Stan as everyone ran back to the bus to safety

' Fuck what about my phone we need to tell him about my phone I need my phone we can't leave what if that guy turns up " Said Mercadies now driving everyone mad

" Look forget about the phone it's gone okay you'll just have to tell your parents the truth. Cos were not going back forget it sorry " Said Stan

" I can't do that daddy went through a lot and spent a lot getting me the pink phone it may be one of a kind and my life is on that phone OMG I'll die without it " Mercadies said

" And we might end up dying if we go back and also all you can do is cancel everything and you'll get sent new detales and most phones have blocks on them so if the guy tries to open it to see your info we'll the phone won't let him soon as we get back to town call all the people that you have to bank and that " Wendy said trying to keep the peace but Mercadies wouldent listsn

" Look you don't understand OMG no one dose your all hopeless " Mercadies yelled starting to cry

" Oh for Gods sake someone shut her up I'm not in the mood now for her " Yelled Kyle as he tried to start the. bus without luck

" What's wrong Kyle ..? Asked Stan seeing Kyle had some trouble

" Damn bus won't start dunno what's wrong bloody great and we're stuck here with no phone signal and a crazed nutter out their who wants to blast us into next year " Kyle said sighing as he ran his hand through his hair

" Broke down we can't have what's wrong ..? Asked Bebe

" I dunno but by the looks of it we're going nowhere we're stuck and that crazed guys still out their ready to fill our asses with pellets were stuck " Kyle said

" Well that guy seems to have gone now so we could chance it maybe it's something simple and Kenny you know some stuff about cars and that " Said Stan looking at the blond

" What ..Huh .? Oh yeah sure I do we get cars in the scrappy all the time my da taught me so what's up .? Asked Kenny

" Bus won't start dunno what's wrong " Said Kyle as everyone got out again to look at the bus engine

"Well theirs your problem the wires have been cut so we won't be going anywhere " Said Wendy looking at the destroyed wires

" Oh Fuck fucking great who did that we only turned our backs on the bus for 10 miniutes and it's been sabotaged what the hell fuck it " Said Kyle getting mad

" Great so we're stuck out here I'm the middle of nowhere and no phone signals and a crazy ass man what a great summer this is becoming " Said Bebe

" Look it's not my caught I didn't cut the damn wires I was over their looking at that dumb doll " Said Kyle looking over to where he left the doll but that was gone now

" Huh where did it go " Said Kyle looking confused

" Where did what go ..? Asked Wendy

" That clown doll I put it by the porch over their and it's gone now weird " Kyle said

" Maybe that man took it might have been his doll some adult men collect dolls you know " Said Wendy

" Yeah true look at Butters he still has his Barbie dolls " Kenny said with a laugh

As the group stood talking and looking for the missing doll and wondering who took it Mercadies now fed up with everyone stood by the bus when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind dragging her screaming off into the bushes

" OMG Mercadies " Kenny said as everyone turned round to see her missing

" Where did she go she was by the bus sulking " Stan said as the group looked near the bus yelling her name but no reply

" She's gone fuck it now we need to look for her and also we will need to find a land phone too " Kyle said

" Great no festival now oh well Their is always next year " Muttred Wendy

Everyone searched for Mercadies yelling her name without luck as they wandered through the town

" Fuck it where is she we need to find her okay we may have just broke up but I feel responsible for her I bet she's gone off to find that dumb phone yet it won't explaine the screams maybe you guys are right I shouldn't have brought her " Kenny said sadly

" Look dude don't blame yourself I'm sure she's not far we will fix her soon we will also search the houses too also keep your eyes peeled for that crazy man I don't trust him " Kyle said

" OMG fuck it dude say if he's too her and we'll you know the guy looks in his 60s and she's 17 he could be a pedophile or anything if he hurts her ' Kenny begun now being protective over Mercadies

" I'm sure she's fine dude maybe she fell and torn her clothes or that cos she screamed doesn't mean to say she's hurt she might have seen a spider even " Kyle sad

" No I feel something's wrong I don't know what " Kenny said as everyone wandered through the town looking for Mercadies and calling her name without luck so they headed to the houses to see if anyone was their

Most of the houses were locked and no way of getting inside but a couple were unlocked but heir wasent much inside them but then the group found a 3rd house that was unlocked so they went in to look around

The house was quite big and dirty as it been abandond for many years and on a chair was an old news paper dated August 1996

Stan picked it up and looked at the paper that was before the accident so nothing about the crash but in the paper was an artical about a circus coming and theirs be a grand parade later in the week through the town and also next to the paper sat an encolope that had 4 tickets for the circus in it and a child's drawing of a happy clown

" See anything Stan ..? Asked Kyle coming over to his friend

" Not really just an old paper and some circus tickets unused and a young child's drawing of a clown ' Stan said looking at the drawing of a girl clown with pink curly pigtails a pink and white clown suit and pink and white make up and the Bubbles the clown written on it

' Guess they were planning on going to the circus " Kyle said looking around thenroom and seeing a few clowns dotted about that he found creepy

' God what is it with clowns here first we find that creepy clown doll not theirs lots more clowns gu as the kid liked clowns then " Said Kyle as Stan nodded also looking around at all the clowns from dolls sitting on shelfs to figurines yet they didn't look creepy as some of them had hardly any make up on

" Any sign of Mercadies you guys..? Asked kenny now coming into the lounge and looking around and muttering " God more clowns really

" No not yet Ken im sure she's around somewhere we'll find her don't worry and yeah one of the people who lived here liked clowns I guess and this house has been abandond since 1996 as this paper is dated that date " Stan said

" Wow 20 years that's a long time wonder what happened but we need to find Mercadies first " Kenny said

" We will don't worry dude and also what we know is someone a kid in this house loved clowns and their is 4 tickets for a circus that was never used apparently a circus came and the kid that lived here was excited and was into clowns I guess " Stan said

" Hey maybe it's the same kid that lived here is the owner if that clown doll we found " Kenny said

" Could be but the child would be in their 20s or maybe 30 now and the family are long gone but I think we should look for a phone and Mercadies and get to hell outta here I get a weird feeling about this place dunno what it is but I feel we are not wanted here and we should get to hell out " Said Kyle glancing around

Soon Everyone's thoughts were cut off by Wendy shouting from upstairs as her and Bebe were exploring upstairs area for clues

" Hey guys you really need to come and see this like right now as you will never believe this " Yelled Wendy making everyone look up

well that's that chappy done more to come


	7. Chapter 7

" What's wrong is everything okay up their " Yelled Stan and Kyle together as they ran up the stairs followed by Kenny who took 2 stairs at a time thinking they'd found Mercadies

' Dont worry were fine and no we haven't found Mercadies yet but check this out " Said Wendy as the boys went into a bedroom and gasped

The room had pink curtains and a pink Capet so it belonged to a girl and on the pink walls was lots of drawings of clowns some were drawings on paper some drawn directly on the walls and also in the corner was a child's bed and though it had Barbie bedding sitting on the bed was more clown dolls and on the shelfs were even more clowns and the normal dolls like the girls baby dolls and a few American girl dolls and all her Barbies and Barbies family and friends dolls were all made into clowns and hanging on the back of the door was a child's clown costume

Wendy glanced over at the vanity and sitting on that was a dolls styling head and its face was covered in make up like a clown and their was pen marks in its hair the little girl was obsessed with clowns even the family in her dolls house looked like mini clowns and also Kyle nearly jumped when he seen a large poster on the door advitising the movie IT with pennywise grinning

" Fuck sake this is creepy I'm gonna have nightmares now Iv never seen so many damn clowns what the hell " Kyle said

" That's not all come and see this " Said Bebe leading the others next door to a boys room that was the same covered in creepy clowns even his GI Joe dolls were turned into clowns but what disturbed them most written in red lipstick on a wall in adult hadnwritting was " Everyday is a parade every night is a bloodbath

" OMG look that's what that doll said that's fucking creepy look let's just get to hell outta here I'm getting creeped out now " Said Bebe standing next to Kyle

" We can't leave here we have to find Mercadies first she could be anywhere " Kenny said

" Yeah but where the town is surrounded by woods and she might have gone their to look for that guy shame you didn't get his details " Said Kyle

" Oh don't look at me I was going to but he hung up before I got a chance to ask him but anyway let's get out of here I hate clowns and I feel these ones are watching me " Bebe said as everyone left the room but suddenly stopped dead in their tracks and screamed as Kenny jumped out on them wearing a rubber clown mask and yelling " BOO "

" For fucks sake don't do that Kenny you trying to kill us and don't touch anything dumb asshole " Said Kyle grabbing the mask and putting it back and ignoring Kenny laughing

' OMG you should have seen yourself Their that was funny ' Kenny said laughing

" Glad you find it funny but it wasent come on let's get out of here " Said Wendy slapping Kenny as they headed outside again

" Yeah guess your right but let's look for Mercadies and a phone if not we could walk to the main road and hitchhike I guess " Said Kenny as the others sighed

" Kenny the main road is practically in the middle of nowhere oh forget it sure and we might as well go home this has been a big enough adventure as it is and we can always go to the festival next year " Kyle said as the group wandered on still searching for Mercadies without luck

Also entering the same town was 3 other youths who knew about the train crash and how the town was meant to be haunted by circus performers and how the residents of the town vanished

' Wow this will be cool I wonder who we will make contact with Iv heard so much about this place and how it has 2 mysteries attached to it the circus ghosts and all the residents vanishing " One of the. boys said

' Yeah and they tried to raise the town out of excistance you can't even find it on any maps anywhere it was on a you tube video that I found out about it like one of those videos 10 of the most haunted places you can't visit and as this place was hereby thought I'd check it out and I do remember my old man talk about this placeits a real mystery even to this day and all the houses were abandond we have to check them out ' The other boy said and the other boy nodded

" You don't think they were killed do you the residents what happened to them ..? Asked the 3rd boy

" Dunno but all I know that 20 years ago their was a horrific accident a circus train came off the rails crashing into houses and cars below killing many it said a handful survived and later went missing and no one in the train survived and their spirits haunt these places so we can try and make contact with them post our findings on you tube " The second boy said as the two boys got out their car to look around and really they weren't that far from the South Park gang

As the 3 boys walked on a bit looking for ghosts the second one vanished for a bit behind a bush as he needed to go

" OMG what the fuck are you taking a piss back their the first boy said pulling a face and making his friend laugh

' Oh leave him Mike when you gotta go you gotta go you should know that one your always pissing in public when your drunk and besides the towns empty who's gonna see the ghosts ' The second boy said laughing

The boy called Mike didn't reply but the 2 of them waited on their friend to finish his buisnnes

' This place is kinda creepy you know not even birds singing noticed that and it's summer too weird that ' The second. Boy said making a face

' Have to say never noticed that really but I don't find it creepy intreasting yeah sure but takes more things than this to creep me out or maybe I'm just tough " Mike said folding his arms and giving a shrug'

" God where is he is he playing with himself back their " Said Mike looking at the other boy before yelling to his friend

" Look Tim come on we not got all day quit masterbating and move your ass now before I come in and take a photo for Facebook " Yelled Mike making his friend laugh but suddenly a scream was heard

' Tim was grabbed from behind and dragged away into the bushes just like Mercadies had been earlier on that day

" Tim Tim are you their quit playing around or it will fall off " Mike yelled and along with his friend they begun to search for their missing friend

Also elsewhere the South Park Gang were also searching for Mercadies and calling her name too when Stan thought he heard someone shouting

' Shh you guys a second I can hear people yelling listen " Stan said making everyone go quiet as they heard the. boys in the distance yelling for their friend

" Sounds if someone's searching for someone called Tim hey maybe they seen Mercadies let's find them " Kyle said looking around

" Hello anyone their " Yelled Kyle loudly and sure enough he was heard

" Listen Scott did you hear that someone's their he sounds our age " Mike said looking around for the owner of the voice

" Tim is that you where are you ' Yelled Mike now following the voice

about 5 minutes the 2 parties met

' Wow didn't expect to see others here this town is haunted they say oh I'm Mick and this is my old buddy Scott " Mike said smiling at Kyle

" Good to meet you guys I'm Kyle that's Stan Kenny Wendy and Bebe so have you lost your friend then ..? Asked Kyle

" Yeah he went to take a pis...I mean a pee in the bushes and he vanished " Said Scott changing piss to pee

" Weird we lost out friend the same way Mercadies she vanished dunno where so what brings you here are you going to the music festival..? Asked Kyle

" No didn't know their was one. but no we're ghost hunting for out you tube channel we explore haunted abandond places and post them for our followers and they smash the subscribe and like button and we give them a shout out and out they suggest places for us to explore we do old abandond places and that ' Said Scott

" Cool need to check it out sometime soon as we get back " Stan said

" Awesome we call outsells the ghostbusters team give us a subscribe and a like and we will give you a shout out Stan ' Scott said smiling

" Er sure so what happened with your friend then ..? Asked Stan looking at the boys

we parked out car over their and desided to have a look around. You know see if we could make contact and he needed to pee and went into the bushes and vanished we heard him scream that was it dunno where he is why what happened to your fiend ..? Asked Mike

" Not sure we found a clown doll that's vanished now and we were waiting for some guy to turn up with her phone she lost her phone ' Stan begun but Kenny cut him off

" Look you guys you didn't see a young girl about 5ft 6 long bleached white blonde hair to the middle of her back and wearing denim shorts and a pale pink sun too with a unicorn on it awnserd to the name Mercadies she's my girlfriend and she's missing ,,Asked Kenny as both boys shook their heads

" No sorry dude we haven't and we really just got here about half an hour ago " Mike said

" Wanna team up and we can search off our missing friends together ..? Asked Stan looking at the boys ignoring Kyle making a face

" Yeah sure and sadly in numbers as they say as we don't know what kinda ghosts are out their " Scott said

" You say the town is haunted what happened and where did all the people go we did see one of the houses and everything was abandond and we got chased by a crazy guy with a gun who was he " Asked Kyle

" Well the guy with the gun dunno about him but the people all left I guess 20 years ago it was a small busy railroad town I read and their was a huge train crash everyone in the train died and a few of the residents too the town never recoverd so everyone all left and it became a ghost town " Mike said

" Oh wow explains a lot I guess " sighed Kyle looking around as he thought he seen someone move

' Hello who's their I can see you moving " Yelled Kyle looking towards the bushes

" Did you see someone ..? Asked Stan

" Yeah tall bald guy darting in and out of the trees like the one we seen earlier weird that " Kyle said

" Could it be your friend you said he went into the bushes to pee ..? Asked Kenny

' No Tim has longish hair and we weren't here earlier " Scott said and suddenly they got cut off by both girls screaming and to everyone's horror a clown stepped out behind the bushes grinning evilly

" WTF who the hell are you what do you want " Yelled Kyle glancing at the large guy that was dressed as a clown in a red and white poke dot costume red and blue make up and he had a red curly wig on and he was carrying a baseball bat and when he grinned he had sharp looking teeth and terrified everyone

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone all stood in horror and Bebe and Wendy clung tightly to Stan and Kyle terrified as the evil clown stepped foward not saying a word but he laughed and even worse more clowns appeard from the bushes including a large well built bald one the one they had seen moving around the bushes and also the clowns didn't say a word

" OMG who are you what do you want ..? Screamed Bebe terrified but the clowns didn't reply and they gathered around the group

" Think this is funny dude well playtime is fucking over dudes " Yelled Kenny glaring at the clowns as they suddenly attacked everyone apart from the girls but they fought back too hitting the clowns with their purses

The clowns fought hard and one clown got be hind Scott hitting him hard on the head with wood knocking him to the ground and he and another clown hit the youth over and over and even stood on his head crushing it with their big shoes and sadly killed the youth

' You fucking assholes " screamed Kenny grabbing a huge bit of wood of his own and attacked the big bald clown and soon the group got the upper hand and Wendy grabbed a smaller thin clown slamming him hard into a tree knocking him out

The fight lasted a while and to the groups Horror a clown that Kyle was fighting dressed in red and black and he had his hair styled in an old fashioned clown style slicked back at the front receeding hairline and hair gelled into spikes at the side punched Kyle hard making his nose and lip bleed grabbed Kyle up by the shirt and laughed and said

" Everyday is a parade every night is a bloodbath " and he laughed in an evil way as he slammed Kyle hard against a tree but " Mike jumped on him and attacked the clown giving Kyle a chance to get up and he fought a new clown

As the clowns attacked they all laughed hysterically as if they were high on drugs and it was scary

" Oh fuck it guys look " Yelled Kenny as more clowns came out the woods the group was now outnumbered

" Fuck we will need to try and make a run for it when we can get these assholes off us " Yelled Stan trying to fight of a clown as he knew theirs be no way anyone could win this fight

' Who the hell are they where did they come from theirs no circuses nearby " Screamed Wendy as she fought off a clown

but before anyone could awnser gunshots rang out scaring all the clowns and when everyone turned around they seen that crazy old man again who was shouting

' Hey you kids get over here now and get inside that house I'll see to these assholes ' The man said as the group all ran over to him and went inside a house still terrified

" Fuck not more damn clowns I fucking hate clowns " Said a shocked. Mike looking around it was the house the others had been in earlier

" Okay what the hell just happened who are those guys where did they come from..? Asked Wendy shocked

" How the hell do I know they killed my best mate fuck Iv known Scott since I was 5 years old we met in preschool and were best buddies fuck it " Said a shocked Mike

No one replyed as they were still trying to take in what happened and also could the clowns have encountered Mercadies and Tim

" Fuck if those assholes have taken Mercadies I'll fucking kill them fucking assholes " Begin Kenny getting mad and kicking over a nearby clown doll

" Calm down dude calm down we don't know " Kyle begun but Kenny cut him off

" Calm down Kyle fuck sake what are you on you seen those assholes they fucking killed his friend and nearly killed us and Mercadies is out their at their mercy and you tell me to calm down get real Kyle " Screamed Kenny getting mad

" Look you guys fighting won't help we need to unite on this you too Mike and God knows what that other guy wants though he maybe creepy but he's saved out asses out their " Said Stan as he tried to calm Kyle and Kenny down before they came to blows as Kenny was ready to snap and when Kenny snapped he didn't care who he hit

" Look shut up all of you we just wanna go home get Mercadies and your friend and get the hell outta here this place is crazy " Said Wendy comforting a sobbing Bebe

' You wanna go home how the fuck do you think I feel Iv lost my girlfriend and nearly lost my sanity all in one day and what the fuck is she crying for chipped nail polish fuck sake " Yelled Kenny

' Kenny enough calm down take deep breaths and count to 10 before you do something you regret later " Yelled Stan rryingbto calm the blond

Suddenly everyone stopped talking as they heard that crazy man come in to the house and glare at them

" I told you kids to leave you should have left when I told you are you all dumb or what " The man said glading at them all

" We couldn't our bus was sabotaged the wires cut and were missing 2 people now " Kyle said as the man grumbled to himself and came into the lounge looking at everyone

Noone said anything as they were a little scared of him the man was tall well over 6ft and muscular and had long brown hair past his shoulders and a thick beard that were greying a bit and he wore dark dull clothes

As he sat down he took out his small flask and took a swig then offered it to the group

" Want a drink it's whiskey " He said

" Er no thanks we don't drink really " Stan said glancing at the others who were nervious

" Maybe it's best can't stand drunk kids their worse than those fucking assholes out their but what brings you here don't you know this place is cursed " The man said

" Cursed fuck omg " Bebe said looking at the others in shock

" N..no what do you mean cursed ..? Asked Stan

" I know it's haunted but not cursed and what happened to our friends that went missing where are they ..? Asked Mike shocked a bit

" Gone they have probably got them they get everyone that comes here " The man muttered drinking his whiskey

'Them you mean the clowns I take it. ..? Asked Kyle

" Fucking clowns hate them more you kill more come back it's a never ending fight they will get me in the end too I bet " The man said

" What do you mean where's our friends and what's going on do you know the clowns who are they and why did they attack us ..? Asked Kyle getting a little mad but Stan placed his hand on Kyle's arm calming the redhead down

" Look son I'm afraid that your friends are gone their is no way they would survive with those maniacs out their and they don't care who they attack they attack without reason always have done always will do and their numbers grow by the day it seems " The man said

" Who are they are they escaped Asylum patients as they act it ...? Asked Stan as the man shook his head and sighed

'No son their not who they are or what they are I don't know really their not what they used to be that's for sure " The man replayed

Suddenly a loud bang made everyone jump and crazy laughing was heard and a high pitched giggling voice yelling

" Come out come out where ever you are peek a boo I see you

" Look asshole fuck off and leave me alone before I fill your ass with lead " The man yelled now closing slightly open blinds and everyone could see a clown peeking on the window

' See their everywhere have been for years they will never leave me alone worst thing is as night settles in more will come " The man said sighing

" Their is more clowns here " Said Kyle a bit stunned

" Yeah place is crawling with them they run around here in packs like rats evil they are and now it's getting dark you kids would be safer bedding down here tonight and leaving at sunrise they tend to hide during day time so leaving early in the morning you will beat them " The man said

" Great no feastival now " Sighed Kenny making a face and ignoring Kyle glaring at him

The group huddled close as more bangs were heard and a few on the window making everyone jump

' OMG what is that noise " Yelled Bebe scared

" Their egging the house no doubt happens a lot how they get the eggs I don't know that's harmless compared to what they can and will do well you kids have seen it " The man said

The group fell silent for a while listening to the hysterical laughter then Wendy noticed something on a shelf

It was a family photo of a young blonde woman smiling and a handsome man with short dark hair and 2 children a little girl wearing a t shirt with a clown on it and her dark blonde hair in 2 pony tails and the boy looked ages with her he looked serious in the photo and wore a Spider-Man shirt he looked identical to the man a mini version of him

Well that is that chappy done more to come


	9. Chapter 9

Wendy looked at the photo and the man in the photo looked familer but who the other people were she had no idea really then it hit her could these people be his family and if they were where were they now and maybe this was once his home as the girl had a clown t shirt on

' Excuse me for asking is this you in this photo ..? Asked Wendy showing the man the photo and making the others look over

The man sighed deeply and rubbed his beard before taking a swig of whisky again

" Yes a very long time ago but he looks like stranger now that was taken before the nightmare happened " The man said

" So these people with you are your family intake it and what nightmare what happened ..? Kyle said

" We read something about a train wreak we found a news paper dated August 1996 is that linked to what happened ..? Asked Stan handing the man the old news paper

" Yes I guess so you guys are from out of town okay if you don't know about the curse " The man said sighing

" This town is linked to a circus is that why the clowns are here ..? Asked Mike making the others look at him

" Maybe I don't know really but yes the people in that photo were my family taken 20 years ago my wife Jane a lovely woman we were high school sweethearts and she was my prom date too and we married when we left school and 6 years later our twins were born Sarah and Carl " The man said pausing for a second and looking at the photo and fingering the image of Sarah

Sarah was such a good girl always did as she was told and as a baby so good hardly cried too my poor precious little Sarah she was a daddy's girl I guess " The man said

" So Sarah is or was your daughter " Kyle said as the man nodded

" She was indeed a little angel unlike her brother he was difficult moody never spoke much very distractive he had a vilont temper talk about chalk and cheese and night and day hard to believe they were related let alone twins " The man said

" She seemed to like clowns " Bebe said as the man nodded

" Yes she adored clowns some kids were scared of them but not my Sarah if she seen a clown she'd run over to him hugging him she was always begging us to go to McDonald's so she could see Ronald and a few times we had clowns at her birthday she wanted to be a clown when she grew up and always turning her dolls into clowns and dressing up as one every Halloween but as for Carl he thought clowns were okay but Sarah got him more into them " The man said

" Wait a second is this your home with all the clown stuff ..? Asked Wendy looking around at the dolls

' Yes well it doesn't feel like a home now just a building a roof over my head to protect me from the rain and those maniacs out their " The man said sadly

" So what happened to the town and your family and all the people did they just vanish..? Asked Kyle as the man sighed

" Well as you know their was a huge train wreak in this town 20 years ago due to signal failure they say and it could have been prevented but the circus was coming to the town for a month like they did every summer it was a yearly event and they were to stay in the field just outside the town about half an hours drive and their was a huge parade planned a lot of people didn't like the circus as this one used animals horses and elephants and little dogs but they were well cared for and you had all your other acts too acrobats dancers trapeze artists singers all your usual circus stuff and of course the clowns and the funfair was coming too it was to be a huge event highlight of the summer and of course Sarah was excited about it as she'd get to see the clowns as we got tickets and oh God she loved damn those clowns and Bubbles a female pink clown acrobat and dancer she adored her and met her a few times also my wife made a costume identical to hers so Sarah was excited about that and also we promised to take the twins to see the parade that would take place 2 days after they got here " The man said sighing

" So what happened then ..? Asked Kyle as the man sighed

" Well the first weekend of that August was my wedding anniversary so I desided to take Jane out that day and we got a baby sitter for the twins a locale girl who we knew and bit of extra cash for her she was saving for driving lessons she was 17 or 18'I think can't remember now but she agreed to look after the twins whist we went out ...We went to my wife's favourite restraint in town then I wanted to surprise her take her to the drive in we're we had our first date but the road we had to take was closed as the accident had happened do all we could do is just come home and try and break the bad news to Sarah we wouldn't be going to the circus after all " The man said

"So were all the people killed in the crash then ..? Asked Stan

" patience child ill get to that " The man said looking at Stan and shocking him a bit

' I called the babysitter and told her about the accident and we'd be home soon and we'd break the news to Sarah but we wouldn't tell her about Bubbles being killed and when we did come back we had to take the long way home as the normal route was closed but it was like a war zone cops fire fighters ambulances news reporters everywhere several people in nearby houses were killed as the train came off the rails and crashed into several houses and cars so about 60 died and as for the performers on the train they didn't stand a chance poor bastards so death toll was over well over 100'" The man said looking if he was miles away

" What happened to them and the animals..? Asked Bebe

" The dogs were all killed as they were with their owners on the train but the elephants and horses were okay they were already here they came by road a few days before with their keepers so the animal keepers were the soul survivors but the train exploded and the performers were all burned to death " The man said shocking everyone

" So who are the clowns what have they to do with the crash and where did the residents go the town is more abandond than Chernobyl " Said Kyle

" Yeah and Chernobyl is safer well the circus had a large group of clowns the clowns did more than act silly they had many skills and it was said a few practiced in the paranormal like reading fortunes and that and the story goes that a couple of the clowns did survive the crash and put a curse on the town and before they died they made the souls of the dead clowns take over the bodies of the living your residents so I suppose all those clowns out their are the residents and sadly my twins are out their too among them but their not my twins anymore and as for my poor Jane she took an overdose a few months later all too much for her The man said shocking the others

" Oh God I'm so sorry but you mean the dead clowns have taken over the bodies of the residents and what about the other performers ..? Asked Kyle stunned

' They didn't come back it was the clowns that somehow knew how to do the magic so to say so they cursed the residents taking them over and they will keep taking over more bodies some say their bringing back the souls of clowns that passed on years ago as a revenge as the circus came under attack 4 years before in another town because they were using animals and several clowns got hurt and a couple killed and also some people from other towns have heard about it and are dressing up for the hell of it and using the clowns to scare people " The man said

" yeah I heard that a couple of creepy clown sightings idiots scaring the shift outta kids one was seen near our old school . Stan said

" Copycats a lot of people have a fear of clowns as it's the unknown you never know what is behind the mask or make up and their fake as hell always pretending to be happy and people don't like that and with the clowns here we'll as that made the news well people copied it but these clowns are possessed " The man said sadly

" I find all this hard to believe so what the hell has happened to my girlfriend and his mate where are they ..? Asked Kenny getting a bit mad again as the man shrugged

" I really don't know I wish I did and I told you everything I know " The man said sadly

Suddenly their was a loud bang like a window smashing that was from upstairs making everyone jump

" What the fuck OMG " Screamed everyone getting a scare as they heard hysterical laughing again and it sounded if their was a clown in the house now

well that's that chappy some more to come


	10. Chapter 10

'what the fuck was that " Yelled Kenny panicking as everyone heard the loud bangs coming from upstairs

" It's them come on you kids it's not safe here we need to leave this way " The man said as everyone jumped to their feet and followed the man terrified

" We can't go by the front door their out their were trapped " Yelled Bebe hearing more clowns banging on the door and to their horror someone broke the glass of the door and a arm wearing a bright green and with yellow pom-poms and white gloves came through grabbingb at air

" Fuck their getting in " Screamed Wendy terrified

" This way we can go out the back we need to try and make it to the old diner that might have a working phone " The man yelled

" What about the phones here can't we use them ..? Asked Stan as everyone tried to get out the door as they were now chased by a clown wearing a green silky suit with yellow pom-poms heavy painted face and red curly wig in an Afro style

" Clowns destroyed them they might have got to the ones at the diner but I don't know but come on let's go " The man yelled after hitting the clown with a lamp

" Come back I only wanna play everyone loves to play with the clowns ' The clown yelled

" Not fucking likely " Yelled Kyle as everyone ran for the back door but Mike wasent fast enough and the clown grabbed him

" The rest of the group ran as fast as they could across the town being chased by the hysterical giggling clowns till they reached an old run down diner that looked if it haven't been used in decades let alone the 90s

" God when was this placed last used the 50s ..? Asked Wendy looking around at 50s style decor and almost bunmping into a life sized figure of Elvis

" It was a themed diner the owner loved Elvis and anything to do with the 1950s and made it into a 1950s theme God I used to bring the twins here they loved it " The man said

Wait a second where's Mike gone he was with us at the house ..? Asked Stan looking around and seeing their new friend gone

" They must have got him the bastards it's too late for him now " The man said sadly with a sigh

" What no you can't turn your back on him now we have to look for him and the others and my girlfriend is still missing we can't turn our backs on them now " Kenny yelled

" Look son we can't go back their gone now I'm sorry but their gone you don't know what these clowns are like " Thr man said

" Their just a bunch of idiots in heavy make up crazy wigs and bright costumes what harm can they do " Yelled Kenny ignoring the others telling him to calm down

" yeah they might look like that but their far more far far more " The man said as they heard banging on the diner door the clowns had found them and were trying to get in

" Fuck I thought you said it be safe in here Their trying to get in here now what the hell " Screamed Stan and somemclowns now had arrived at the diner and were banging on the windows

" Look som nowhere is safe against those assholes but here we have food ' The man begins but Kenny cut him off

" What food that's 20 years past it's sell buy date ..what are you trying to do to us old man poison us cos if we eat that we're dead " Said Kenny

" Look theirs tins here also if we have to we can throw them at the clowns aim for their heads " The man said

" God this is getting beyond a joke now ' Sighed Kenny ignoring Kyle's glares

" Look how can we get out of here and get back home again as it's clear we won't be going to any festival now I just wanna go home and sad thing is we have no transport " Bebe said sighing

" We could always take the car Mike and his friends have even if it means sitting on people's knees anything to get out of here ' Said Stan

' Fuck I can't believe your talking like this and about leaving what about Mercadies she's still out their we have to find her ' Yelled Kenny

" Look we have searched everywhere for her and their was no luck the clowns must have taken her I'm sorry Ken but she's gone ' Stan said placing a hand on Kennys shoulder but he shook it off getting mad

' Fuck you Stan if you don't look for her I'll look myself I don't believe your acting like this and you didn't want her on this road trip anyway admit it you never liked those Raisens girls and now your gonna leave poor Mercadies at the mercy of those lunatics out their your heartless Stan I'm done with oh and how would you feel if it was Wendy would you give up on her so easy " Yelled Kenny leaving Stan speechless but before anyone could awnser the diner door was kicked in and hysterical laughter was heard

' Shit their inside omg now what " Bebe said terrified

" You guys hide in the store room I'll hold them off then I'll join you and we will make a run for your friends car you need to get out of this place soon as possible " The man said now throwing tins at the clowns and still the clowns laughed despite being hit

" Come on let's go we need to get out of here move move lets go " The man yelled as everyone escaped out another door but they had to run a gauntlet of more clowns

" Fuck their everywhere " Screamed Bebe as everyone all ran trying to escape but suddenly one of the clowns grabbed Stan and overpowers him dragging him off

" Stan omg Stan they got Stan fuck fuck " Screamed Wendy pausing for a moment

" Look we have to keep going rune come on move it move it go go ' The man screamed as the group ran terrified through the town chased by the clowns and all were screaming and the girls crying

' We have to go back for Stan we can't leave him here ' Wendy screamed as she ran holding Bebes hand

" Look Wendy is it it's too late for your boyfriend now like that other girl and those boys once the clowns have got them well it's to late that's all I can say ' The man yelled

" But we have to go back we just can't abandon him " Wendy yelled as Kyle now grabbed her

" Look we can look for Stan and Mercadies at sunrise you heard the man the clowns don't come out at sunrise what we could do is take the car and park away from here and come back at sunrise and look for the others and once we get them leave simple as that ' said Kyle as the man shook his head

' If only it was that simple but your friends are gone now though this may be cruel it's best you forget them I'm so so sorry you don't know what those clowns can do ' The man said sadly

" No I won't sit back and allow this that boy Stan was my boyfriend and I loved him Iv known him since I was 5 years old and I won't give up on him how could you say such a thing " Yelled Wendy getting angry

" Iv known some of those clowns since they were babies in arms and also 2 of them might be my children out their children I helped create and I have known them since before they came into this world and sadly I had to turn my back on them as I know their not what they were my loving funny twins are gone and replaced by God knows what " The man said and a tear escaped his eye

' Come on we have to move on find somewhere safe and try to get to the car and it's. Set you get far away from here as possible and forget about this place as the rest of the world has it seems " The man said sadly

Soon everyone had to run the gauntlet yet again of more clowns to find the car but the car was at the other end of town and yet more clowns appeard trapping the group

" Shit were surrounded now what " Yelled Kenny looking at all the clowns who laughed hysterically and a couple said in squeaky fake voices " We only wanna play "

' I say we knock the fuck out of them " Yelled Kenny as they started fighting and he took a swing at a clown and started wrestling him to get his weapon of him and as Kenny was one of the best fighters in South Park he soon got the upper hand of the clown and got an axe of him and Kenny swung the axe taking the clowns head off and shocking Kyle a bit as the headless clown fell to the ground at kennys feet and the head rolled a. It shocking the girls who screamed at the gory sight but carried on fighting but after a few moments to everyone's horror ' Wendy got knocked out and was dragged off with the remaining group members screaming her name but they had to carry on fighting

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	11. Chapter 11

Elsewhere Wendy begun to stir she wasent dead but when she woke she was dazed and was inside what looked like a circus trailer and was being force fed something that made her want to gag and to her shock she seen other clowns wandering around the trailer too

' Whaa what where I'm I get off me " Wendy screamed and also to her horror she now felt someone cut her hair from almost waist length to a short bob just below her ears and she felt she had short bangs. now too

" Fuck my hair get off me you assholes " Screamed Wendy now seeing a girl older than her with 2 curly pink pony tails and wearing a pink and white clown suit

" Don't worry darling we're making you very pretty I'm so pleased your joining our group we're gonna have so much fun all of us one big happy clown family and I'm Bubbles ' The girl said giving a laugh

" Fuck you bitch where's my friends what did you do to them and my boyfriend " Demanded Wendy as another clown cut her hair but being tied up Wendy couldn't stop it

" I think you will look so pretty as a French female mime Marie le mime we have a pretty dress for you to wear too and you will look stunning " The woman said

" Who the hell are you and where are my friends ... ? Demanded Wendy

" Don't worry Marie were here and were all okay now it's just a case of getting the others to join us " Said a female clown stepping foward that was dressed in multi coloured hot pants and had a matching bra too and ruffle around her neck and her hair had been streaked pink orange and blue and tied up in a pony tail and despite the heavy clown make up Wendy recognised her as Mercadies

" OMG Mercadies we though you were dead what happened why are you like that Kenny has been so worried " Said Wendy all in one breath and shocked

" Who is Mercadies and who's Kenny I'm sorry babes I'm Hot lips the hooker clown ' Mercadies said shocking Wendy

" What the fuck have you done to her and where is Stan ..? Screamed Wendy as the clown finished cutting her hair and it was now in a very short bob that touched the bottom of her ears but that would soon be the least of her problems

" Hey Marie don't worry and don't be scared it's okay here and the clowns are good fun to live with their always happy and they won't hurt you if you give into them " Said a familer voice that shocked Wendy it was Stan

" OMG Stan want have they done to you " Wendy screamed with tears poring down her face as she looked at her once handsom boyfiened with shock and horror

Stan now wore a green and gold baggy clown costume his glossy black collar length hair looked if it been permed and dyed green but worse his mouth had been cut into a forced smile and come to think of it so had Bebes and what Wendy thought was lipstick or greasepaint was a really blood and worse 2 figures sat in the background also dressed as clowns and the same cut mouths forced into a gory smile

" Stan what's going on is that Mike and his missing friend Tim ..? Asked Wendy as Stan nodded

" If you say it is but those names mean nothing now I'm now Broccoli the happy clown clown that's Jingles and happy face and once you get used to it here you'll love it we're one big happy family ' Stan said as Wendy shook her head sobbing

" No no oh God no " She screamed as another clown came foward with a needle and injected something into Wendy's arm to make her fall asleep and not far behind was 2 other clowns dressed like bloody surgians ready to cut Wendy's mouth

" Did you hear that .. ? Asked Kenny looking around as the others still fought of the clowns that were still coming at them

"No hear what ..? Asked Kyle

" Screams maybe Wendy's screams as if she's in trouble come on we need to give these assholes the slip and save Wendy and the others " Yelled Kenny but the man grabbed him pulling Kenny back

' Look kid haven't you head what Iv been telling you all night it's too late for them now their gone it's best you 3 kids try and make it to the car and get to hell outta hear before they take you too " The man said glaring at Kenny

" Look Ken calm down we will find the others at suntpriss we'll come back when the clowns aren't hear it will be okay " Kyle said quickly placing a hand on Kenny's shoulder shoulder before trying to fight of another clown

' We need to try and escape them theirs too many of them " The man said as the now foursome ran towards the trees and hid their

Look theirs an abandond bus let's hide their " Yelled Bebe pointing to an old run down bus that wasent theirs but it do for hiding in

" Good idea and if it's safe we can maybe stay Their till dawn and wait for them to leave then resume or search for the others it won't hurt to have one more look " Kyle said as the man grumbled

Luckly the group gave the clowns the slip and went into the trailer their hearts pounding in their chests

" God this is one night I won't forget in a hurry that's for sure and next year I'll will stay at home unless I go with my parents and it will be a nice relaxing holiday on the beach " Bebe said

" Till the killer mermaids get you and drag you under " Said Kenny earning a slap from Kyle

" Stop that now isn't the time or place to be joking like that and anyway mermaids don't exist ' Kyle said as Kenny made a face

' Shhh you kids listen ' The man yelled noticing it gone quiet

" What I don't hear anything ' Said Kyle looking around

" Exactily they have gone quiet we could try and escape get to the car ' The man said

' Huh I thought we were staying here till dawn ' Said Kenny a bit confused

" Well I'd rather take a chance if we get to the car then we can get away from here and come back at dawn and look for the others come on we have to take the chance ' Kyle said getting up and heading to the door

' I don't trust it out their your mad Kyle ' Said Kenny glancing at Bebe who sat hunched in a corner seat shaking her head but didn't say anything

" we could make it if you kids car run fast but maybe it would be better if we stay here we can leave at sunrise ' The man said as Kyle sighed and ran a hand through his hair

' Well I'm a fast runner and thanks to Kenny here I know how to start a car without keys I could sprint to the car and bring it back secure myself in the car till sunrise you guys can join me look I want to go home as much as you do but we can't leave without our friends and we promised we'd take care of them the. trip was the idea of Stan and I and we were responsible for you guys and now Stan is gone guess I'm in charge " Kyle said shocking Kenny a bit

" Wait I'm older than you if anyone should be in charge it should be me " Kenny said shocking Bebe

" Look pack it in you guys okay Kenny might be the oldest but only by a couple of months and I'm not moving not with those people out their that's if they are people even " Bebe said

' Well okay you guys stay here but I'm gonna take a chance " Begun Kyle but to everyone's horror the old bus door was kicked down and a large clown suddenly grabbed Kyle dragging him off and more clowns came in trying to attack a screaming Kenny Bebe and the man

well that's that chappy done more coming soon


	12. Chapter 12

Bebe screamed and cuddled close to Kenny as the bus came under attack with the clowns smashing the windows and showering everyone with broken glass and Bebe got a cut to the head and the Man looked ready if he was about to fight the clowns

' OMG they took Kyle they'll kill him fuck no ' Screamed a hysterical Bebe as she was screaming and crying

' God damn it we need to look for Kyle and the others we can't sit back and let those bastards pick us off they took our friends ' Kenny yelled seeing to Bebe who just sobbed and sobbed

" Look babes it's gonna be okay we will find all the others I'm sure their okay also you need to be quiet your screaming will attract them " Kenny said giving Bebe a gentle kiss on the forehead before standing up and going over to the man

" He's gone son all your friends will be gone now once those clowns get to them well I don't know as I said their no normal clones Lord knows what they are " The man sighed

" We have to at least try and look for them we can't leave our friends and Kyle's parents are way scarier than those clowns " Said Kenny seeing something Gold lying on the floor it was Kyle's necklace

" What did you find their ..? Asked the man looking at Kenny

" Kyle's gold pendent a Star of David he never took that off " Kenny said fingering the necklace

" Star if David don't Jewish people wear that ..? Asked the man as Kenny nodded

" Yeah Kyle is Jewish he got it along with a gold watch for his Bar Mitzvah when he turned 13 the pendent is 18 carrot gold along with his watch so he never took them off apart from the watch he only started wearing that recently but he always had the pendent on under his top ' Said Kenny putting the pendent in his pocket keeping it safe for Kyle

Suddenly Kenny and the man were alearted by a loud scream and to their shock they seen a hand coming through the broken glass and grabbing Bebe by the hair trying to drag her out

' Fuck Bebe let her go you. Bastard ' Screamed Kenny hitting the clown hard on the hand and saving Bebe who cried and hugged Kenny but she had a cut to the scalp and blood appeared in her hair but luckily it wasent bad

" We have to try and get away from here somehow it's not safe here " The man yelled

" Great now you tell us but go where those assholes are everywhere and we lost our friends " Kenny yelled as he felt Bebe hug him

" Kenny I don't care what happens I just wanna go home let the cops deal with it now we're outnumbered and look at us we're in no fit state to fight them " Bebe wept

" What time is it anyway ..? Asked Kenny

" I dunno lost track hours ago and our phones don't work and Kyle our time keeper has gone " Bebe said standing up

" I reckon we have a few more hours to sunrise it's early hours of the morning im sure but we have to get out " The man said and if we have to we need to fight but don't stay and fight fight on the run can you do that ..? Asked the man as Bebe and Kenny nodded

" We can try " Bebe said wiping away tears and holding Kenny"s hand tight as they followed the man outside

" Okay we will make our way to the other side of town where you said the car was and I'm telling you if you want to live don't come back here " The man said

Kenny was going to say something to the man about going back for his friends but before he could more hysterical laughter was heard and more clowns came out of nowhere

" Fuck not more of them where do they keep coming from " Screamed Kenny as he fought them off and the man and Bebe did the same but soon as they floors those clowns more came to take their place and their was something familer about the new batch of clowns that Care running out the bushes a green male clown a clown hooker a yellow clown with bells on his costume a blue clown grinning like a maniac a female French mime clown and a tall clown with red curly Wild hair and shaved back to a receding hairline style that reminded Stan of Pennywise a bit and whennthe tall clown tried to attack Kenny with wood something fell from his wrist something gold and then the horrible truth sank in

" Fuck Kyle Stan Wendy Mercadies Mike " Gasoed Kenny shocked

" No that's our old names those people are dead now join us we're one huge happy family we won't hurt you we should have given in tonthem ages ago the clowns are lovely " Kyle said as he glanced at his friends who all laughed

' Life is now a circus Ken and you would make such cute clowns " Wendy said laughing

' No no this isn't real " Screamed Bebe crying before her and Kenny fought again

" I told you that your friends were gone those are not your friends now they have been taken over and only way to escape is to kill them " The man yelled shocking Kenny as he looked at his former friends and behind them more clowns appeard

" Oh God Iv known these guys since I was 5 years old too " Kenny said glancing at the clowns

" Join us Kenny you too Bebe we can be all happy here " Kyle said grinning with an evil grin as Bebe and Kenny clung to eachother and backed away a. It they couldn't bring themselfs to do it and they knew they were doomed and the man stood helpless too

Suddenly gunshots were heard scaring all the clowns and a new person arrived on the scene and she was human

' Get the fuck outta here all of you leave the kids alone you assholes " The woman yelled confusing Kenny and Bebe and walking over to the trio and looked at them

' God didn't I tell you Jake about trespassers coming to this town ' The woman said revealing the man's name

" I'm sorry I did tell them Jane but their bus was sabotaged the clowns no doubt " Jake said

" Jane wait is that your wife I remember you saying something earlier" Kenny said as the man nodded

" Yeah Jane is my wife she and i speareted after the iinsident but she's been around. if I really need her " The man said sighing

" So what brings you kids here you should get to hell out of here it's a cursed town its an evil town " The woman said as Kenny sighed sadly

' we were here for a festival and my girlfriend lost her phone and she was upset as it had all her privet detales and that so we traced the phone some guy had it and arranged for us to meet him here and she went off on one over that dumb phone wouldn't listen to us we told her we had to leave then to put her mimd at ease we agreed to look for it and that's when we met the clowns and one by one our friends went missing first Mercadies then our new friends who teamed up with us then Stan Wendy and now Kyle and we thought they were dead and we just seen them alive and well taking off into those woods " Kenny said sadly as Bebe nodded then noticed something in a dead clowns hand

" Bebe don't touch him " Said a shocked Kenny as Bebe prized the item from the clowns strong grip and to her shock she seen Mercadies phone with bloodstains on it

" OMG Mercadies phone was that clown the guy who I spoke to who had her phone what the fuck is going om ..? Demanded Bebe shocked looking at Jake and Jane

" Its a long story Ken " Sighrd Jake looking at his feet and sighing

" Well we wanna know and what the hell happens to out friends what have those clowns done to them " Yelled Bebe

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	13. Chapter 13

" What's going on and why are our friends like that what did those clowns do to them ..? Screamed Bebe who was on the verge of tears again as everyone took a break as their was no clowns around at the moment

" It's a long story Hun that's all I can say " Jane said sighing

" I told them about the circus train crash and the residents going missing and kind of about the clowns and about the twins "Jake said

"That's just the tip of the iceberg so to say ' Jane said sighing

" What do you mean what are those things and where is our friends ..? Asked Kenny

" The friends you knew are gone dead I'm so sorry their bodies were hijacked by those clowns they don't know you really that's why they attacked you their memories of you are dying in a day or two well you'll be strangers and they will come after you again

Look some of the clowns that were in the crash were into dark magic and weren't ready to die so when they crashed their was one survivor and he practiced black magic bringing the souls of the dead clowns back into the bodies of the towns residents and the chose your friends because they are all kids no doubt they took my twins too they were only 7 after the crash the remaining residents left and also some of the clowns are fake kinda wanting to get in on the act of scaring people but Jake was the only one that stayed but no one knows of this town now it's been wiped off all maps people don't talk off it like we're a dirty secret the town of the clowns even the clowns in the circus today don't want to mention this place gives them a bad name " Jane said sadly

' Where were you Jake said you were dead an overdose or something ' Said Bebe glancing at the man

' I did overdose but I didn't die I moved out of the home after the twins vanished Iv been living nearby trying to calm the clowns down so to say " Jane said as Jake nodded

" Look you have to leave never come back again don't tell a soul about here and as you seen with your own eyes your friends won't be going with you you can mourn them when you go home " Jane said as Bebe let out a sob

' It's it's so so hard Iv known those people since I was 5 Wendy was my best and closest friend and Kyle was my boyfriend I was close friends to them all I can't believe their gone it's so hard " Bebe sobbed as Kenny rubbed her back but said nothing

" Suddenly the quiet moment was cut short as more clowns started to appear and tried to attack the group so they had to fight again and to Kennys horror some of the group was their former friends back for more

" Oh God. It again " Yelled Bebe as she hated doing this but she had to fight Wendy who tried to grab her And all the clowns including Stan Kyle Wendy and Mercadies and also Tim and Mike all laughed hysterically as if they were insane

' I'm so sorry Wendy " Yelled Bebe attacking her former friend and trying not to let her feelings get in the way or she'd be taken or killed

" Bebe then screamed as Kenny wrestled Kyle grabbing an axe of him as he tried to kill Kenny

' Im sorry dude I don't know who the fuck you are but this is for killing my buddy Kyle you fucking asshole ' Yelled Kenny swinging the axe and taking of Kyle's head and watching he headless body fall to the ground before fighting someone else

" That was not your friend you have to be strong " Said Jake watching Bebe almost faint so Bebe just carried on fighting but Jake shot into the air again scaring the clowns off including their former friends and they ran back to the woods apart from a few they didn't know

Suddenly Kenny and Bebe heard a familer voice yelling ' Everyday is a parade every night is a bloodbath and on turning around they seen the clown that looked like the doll and a pink female clown come foward and they just stood their anoungst the bloody mess

" Oh God not them again fuck it " Yelled Kenny getting ready to kill them but Jane stepped foward looking at the 2 clowns as if she knew them

' Jane Jane get away from them they'll kill you " Yelled Kenny and Bebe together

" look you kids get out of here now is your chance the car is not far we will hold the clowns off till you get away go now " Yelled Jake

" look come with us it's not safe here and maybe you could explaine to our friends families why they won't be coming back ' Said Kenny but before he could say any more Bebe nudged him to look at something

It was Jane talking to the 2 clowns and they weren't attacking her they were talking nicely to her

" I told you I was going to be a clown one day mom I'm the new Bubbles she was pretty and am I pretty ..? The pink female asked as Jane nodded

" You are indeed sweetheart your very pretty and you did say you were going to be a clown one day and look at you Carl all grown up a young man now and so tall too " Jane said placing her hand on the male clown's shoulder as he gently touched his mom's face and nodded

Kenny and Bebe stood shocked at what they were seeing not quite believing it and also Jake walked over to the twins who accepted him

" Don't leave us again daddy we missed you ' Sarah said

" I won't Hun I won't ' Jake said as Sarah Huggied him

' Oh isint it awesome were a happy family again and we can go to the circus any time we like ' Sarah said happily

' Every day is a circus now " Carl said and Seeing this left Kenny and Bebe stunned and Jake looked up at them again

" Now you see why we can't leave here our twins all the clowns need us and we need them in a way now that everything is quiet just go leave and forget you ever came and I'm so so sorry about your friends but you have your own lives so go ' Jake said as he hugged the twins and the twins glanced at Kenny and Bebe but said nothing

' He's right we should go now is our chance let's take it " Said Bebe grabbing Kennys hand as Kenny nodded

" Take care and be careful " Kenny said before he and Bebe made a run for the car and Soon Kenny got it started by picking at it as he didn't have a key

As Kenny and Bebe drove by Jake Jane and the twins they pamped the horn and gave a wave before heading away out of the town and then Bebe started crying

" OMG it's over the nightmare is over ' She wept seeing the sun rise now

" Yeah it is and don't worry South Park here we come and if I never see another damn clown again that will be too soon " Kenny said breathing a sigh of releif as they drove along the main road and also amazingly they got phone signals again too

" Damn what will we tell everyone when we get back about Stan Wendy Kyle and Mercadies they will wanna know " Bebe said sadly as Kenny sighed

" I dunno I'm sure we can think in something cos they will never believe us about the clown story and we did make a promise not to mention it so we will have to lie I guess ' Sighed Kenny

" God and I hate lying but I'm just so glad this nightmare is at last over " Bebe said sighing and resting her head against the head rest and Kenny turned on the radio for some music so it clear his head as he was starting to get a headache

As Kenny drove on and Bebe tried to get some sleep as she was exhausted they were unaware that in the back seat on the car floor was 2 clowns ready to attack them and maybe posses their bodies

End


End file.
